28th Hunger Games
by darkkitty101
Summary: the 28th hunger games a game of horror, terror, and thrills. They will suffer, they will be killed, and it will be bloody. Or her name is not Amelia White most feared game maker of her time.
1. Chapter 1

SYOT 28th Hunger Games

Prologue:

Amelia White's POV:

"Here we go people! We're down to a few months left. At this time we need to decide!" I snapped.

Around the tables people froze as my voice broke through the silence like a knife. Eyes were kept on me. I smirked as they all gaped like fish.

"Well? How far are we?" I demanded.

My small dark fist slamming down on the table, echoed off the walls. My dark eyes pierced through everyone. One though, with green contact eyes peered up at me daring to speak. I motioned her forward.

"We have got weapons ready, mutts being bread and growing. We have the arena almost complete." She reported hastily.

This brought a smile to my face. "Good then let us be on our way. That wasn't so hard now was it? It's all I wanted." I cooed.

This made her bolder. "Yes ma'am, we shall make these games one to remember, one that will be talked about for years to come. Blood, viscous deaths and more. We will make this good!"

I laughed with a broad smile. "Yes good, then I wish you a Happy Hunger games! Shall we get to it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all saluted.

"Now any hints on what my amazing crew has planned?" I asked cocking a eyebrow.

"We plan on having two levels ma'am. One cold, another swamp. They begin at the top of the arena. Entrances are hard. Their will be abandoned buildings and traps at every corner nearly. A natural death will be wanted."

A powder pink man smiled menacingly. I cackled and clapped to him. "Grand! I love it, do remember that the Capitol wants to be entertained and remember I am counting on you."

With that I wished from the room and into my office. I looked over all the cameras as the districts and tributes went about their lives. In less that five months twenty three would be dead. All thanks to me. With that I smiled brightly.

**A/N: I get it is short. But it is meant to be! No shooting! Chapters will be over 1,000 like always but this is just a prologue to the 28th hunger games (for you guys it is on my profile and needs to be PMed to me) So please send them in like crazy! any of the old people with my hunger games for ther 25th can resubmit The sooner it's full the sooner I can begin reapings. it is not ineteractive though! Once they're in they are in you cannot control their fate sorry guys! and gals! **


	2. reaping district 1 and 2

**District one: **

**Female: Vivian Deceivon**

**Male: Xavier Mitchell **

**District 2:**

**F:Cludia Throne **

**M: Rush Tilvis**

**District 3:**

**F: Thalia Shine **

**M: William (Will) Waston**

**District 4:**

**F: Arden Hofferson**

**M: Struve Scrymgeour**

**District 5:**

**F: Tanna Howsey **

**M: Brigder Mason**

**District 6:**

**F: Artemis Raye **

**M: Javen Waston**

**District 7:**

**F: Myra Chase**

**M: Andrew Wimbols**

**District 8:**

**F: Ellipses Pomme **

**M:Silas gold **

**District 9:**

**F: Jezebel Adams **

**M: Fredrick mariner **

**District 10:**

**F: Hanna Martel **

**M: September **

**District 11:**

**F: Scout Deli **

**M: Richard Jones **

**District 12:**

**F: Ky Willows **

**M: Bane Baltmor **

**(The Chosen Tributes!) Yes these were the 25th but now are the 28th hunger games people!: **

Reaping District 1:

Xavier Mitchell POV:

"Xavier!" A cold voice ran up the stairs.

I shuddered upon hearing it. I stood fixing my grey button up shirt. My khakis were beige and reflected how I felt about today. Bored. It was another year another reaping. I'm sixteen years old with my name in six times. Typical like everyone else. If I was pulled this year I doubt I'd mind. I comb my dark hair slightly and smirk my best smirk. Perfect. A knock on the door disrupted me.

I looked and saw My mother Ms. Rivera Mitchell. As if I'd call her my mother, she is not the sort. I stiffened and looked to her. I gave her a Kurt nod and walked right to stand in front of her. I was glad I towered over her.

"Xavier your friend Mark is here I advise you to leave at once." She sneered.

"Yes, Mrs. Mitchell." I said gravely. Resisting the need to roll my eyes at her.

She was anything but a mother. I made my way down the steps and found my best friend and his wonderfully beautiful sister Lia. She smiled with a blush. Her blonde hair swept back into curls and her blue eyes sparkled. I gave her a wink as I hugged her elder brother. I pulled back and smiled to them both.

"Ready for hell?" I asked.

Both chuckled and nodded.

"Of course X. When this is over did you want to go to a malt shop?" Lia batted her long dark eyelashes at me.

I smirked and gave a quick nod. "Sure, so how are we getting to le hell?"

Mark pointed over to the scooter. Of course. I followed them out and hopped into the side compartment. Mark slid onto it and Lia followed behind him. Mark shifted his gear and we were off.

It was a crazy ten minute drive through district one. Sure We didn't live far but it was still one heck of a ride. I got out and helped Lia off the back. She took my hand with a blush. Mark rolled his eyes at us.

"Oh come on love birds! We need to get to our groups and sign in!" Mark groaned pushing by us.

We chuckled and walked to the sign in. With a quick prick and a plunk we were done. Lia separated from us sadly and went to the fifth row with other fifteen year old girls. Mark stood beside me and nudged me as the host came on.

He was dressed in a sunburnt orange suit and hair. He has gross yellow lipstick on with a yellow skin tint to himself. I shuddered. "Oh look here's mister sun! Please shine down upon us from the Capitol!" I mocked.

Mark laughed and slapped my arm. The host must have heard because he was giving me a wicked glare.

"Well it seems SOME of us are quite in cheery moods for today!" His sickly sweet voice chirped. "How about we start with the boys? Hmm?"

A lot of us were eager not to be chosen. Mark especially. I waited with a dull look on my face. The host began to twiddle his fingers about in the bowl and mixed them up. Soon his nubby fingers caught one and he smiled brightly.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Who is the lucky gent this year!" He teased with a wink.

He cleared his throat and got ready. He opened it painfully slow. "Hurry up!" I groaned at him.

He glared at me now. His brown eyes bowled at me. He stood up and read it. "Xavier Mitchell." It was clipped but I heard it as if he was yelling it.

I felt my self pale and I groaned. The host smirked then. "I assume that's you pretty boy now come up!"

I rolled my eyes and found my way passed him. He held his gross hand to me and pulled me in. "Karma's a bitch." He hissed before faking a smile and turning to the crowd. "Well here is out male Mr. Mitchell!"

I was so in trouble now...

Vivian Deceivon POV:

Jace stood now looking with a smug look at me. He clapped as I finished with the last robotic dummy. I panted as I wiped my delicate brow from my sweat. My black hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail. I stood in only a black sports bra and a pair of shorts. My toned stomach stood covered in sweat and my thin yet curvy legs were the Same. Bronze with sweat glistening over them.

"My aren't we glad we took the extra time." Jace murmured to me.

I smirked and smiled brightly to him. "I am ready this year. I won't be foolish like when I was sixteen. I will kill and be ready. I will bring our family glory again."

Jace clapped me on the back and nodded. "Yes, Yes you will Vivian you will make us proud. You will volunteer and you will win. You will make Derrick's shame look like nothing. My sister you will revenge him. Remember you win or you lose, there is no in between. Winning is everything. Now go get cleaned off!"

I nodded and took off for the house. I finished my early morning training routine. I reached my bright room on the top floor. I looked directly in my mirror and smirked. My body was killer and it would earn me a lot. Including winning.

"Winning is everything." I whispered before taking off my clothes and headed into the shower.

I dried myself slowly. Collecting all the drops of water off of me. I soon slipped on a black dress with red sequins sewn into it. I smirked it came to my mid thighs and with the matching red heels I was killer. I might have been a mess at sixteen but now I was ready. My anger and sorrow were turned into revenge. And I was ready to fulfill it.

"Winning is everything."

"My you look beautiful." My father's voice came through my door.

I turned and smiled. "My little girl is ready, now remember make us proud."

I was led down to breakfast. Soon though I was out the door and on my way to the reapings. Signed in and in the front. I smirked. Finally I'm close enough to the stage. If anyone got in my way I would do what I did to the dummy to them. I would willingly kill them. It was MY year and no one else's.

The host I ignored until he went to the girl's bowl. I smiled and watched him dig his hand inside. Come on Vivian! I mentally chanted.

"Morgan Fey-"

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

No gasps went around but no one contradicted me. They knew my face. They knew my family name. They knew I would kill to get on the stage. Some cheers erupted for me but not many. I smirked as the Host asked my name.

"Vivian Deceivon and I am your next victor." I flipped my black curls over my shoulder and shook hands with my bored looking opponent.

He was tall dark and pretty. But I can tell he is weak. He would be one of my many conquers to victory.

Reaping district two:

Claudia Thorne:

I will do this! I stood in my red short strapless dress. My breast were pushed up and I was a walking doll to many. I flipped my long locks over my shoulder. It was like a waterfall of mahogany. I was beyond ready for today. I grabbed a protein bar from he cupboard and a bottle of water to get going. If I was going to volunteer I had to be ready! I smiled brightly practicing my giggle.

I may look like a doll that belongs on display for it's innocence but I promise you I am far from that. I'll kill who stands in my way. There are only two people in this world. People that are useful to me and others who should die for being completely useless. I stepped gracefully and swiftly across the wooden kitchen floor. I fixed my dress' bow and made my way to the front door.

The taxi was awaiting me. The small elder boy waited for me. His eyes popped upon seeing me. I smirked and gave a flirtatious wink to him. I turned and saw my father stumbling down the stairs.

"Good by father, I shall see you when I win!" I smiled to him. Knowing it was futile to do such.

He rolled his eyes then. "I hope your death comes swiftly you hopeless piece of swine." He snarled at me and slammed the door behind me.

I rolled my eyes and skipped down the steps. The boy helped me into the chariot then. I brushed past Him and slipped in. He took off to the town center.

"You are going to volunteer..." The boy stated as he pedaled faster.

I sighed putting my cover up away. "Obviously. District two shall be proud of me. For I am the best of the best. Even for my age." I sneered at him.

He shivered at my cold tone but pedaled faster and said nothing more. It was twenty minute ride and we arrived. I paid him the ten dollars and slipped out. I quickly signed in and made my way to the back of the rows. The fourteen year old girl section was filled with wannabes and fakes. All of them were tiny compared to me. Sure I am thin but I at least have a flat stomach and toned curves. I was practically the best in shape.

A least the boys saw this. Our host came up and smiled. His full on aqua look was very disturbing. He wore his hair in a beehive style. His eyelashes beyond a girls length. I snickered at his ridiculous look.

"Good afternoon district two are we ready to get this started?" A lot cheered.

Fools think they could out me! I laughed at this. My piercing blur eyes could send anyone to the ground in fear of me. And I plan on making them all fear me.

"Alright well you see this? It's our girl's name!" He smiled opening it quickly. "I'd tease you but that's mean!"

He smiled and opened it now. "Allahdi-"

"I volunteer!" I shouted taking my time to strut up to the front.

Everyone kept their eyes on me. Some boys were blushing and I winked. I was perfect to them. And innocent and a doll. I made my way up the steps and the host blinked at me stunned.

"Oh you're so cute, are you sure?" He asked in concern.

The crowd chuckled. I smiled my best and batted my eyelashes innocently. "Oh don't kid! I definitely mean to."

All chuckled and he smiled enamored by me. "And what I'd your name sweetheart?"

"Claudia Thorne." I said with a smile.

"Well district two welcome your female tribute of the 28th hunger games!"

Rush Tilvis POV:

"Yo Chef you ready?" Tul asked with a goofy grin upon his face.

I returned his smile and nudged him in the stomach. We were nearly the same height at eighteen. I stood at 6'4" and him at 6'5". Sure he was taller but I was better. He messed my short brown hair and pinched my cheek like my mother.

"Little Chef is ready to volunteer?" Tul asked.

I laughed and pushed him yet again. "This year's victor right here!" Kul yelled.

A few girls looked our way some blushed (like me) and some winked and walked by with a wiggle to their curves. I pushed Tul harder this time shutting him up. "Tul you're an idiot. shut your loud trap!"

He laughed and patted my back. "Relax My man your bound for winning! I mean look at you! You use a sword like a trained knight and you can tackle anyone to the ground. You're the school champion for crying out loud. I announce only the truth Chef so be ready!"

I groaned and quickly stepped into the town center. "Finger please." The woman peacekeeper asked.

I did as told and allowed her my finger. "Tul I swear if you bet to anyone I'll pumble you!" I grumbled.

He was a good guy but a complete ass sometimes. Smart, but loud. Good looking but sometimes too obnoxious. We went to the front and I watched the blue host come forth. He was odd but he was probably just trying to make this easier. I watched as a young girl came forth for the girls. I rolled my eyes a her. A beautiful girl, most likely smart but I could see she was rude and snobby. The way she looked as if she owned the place. I could see se wasn't the doll she looked to be.

"Claudia Thorne!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course this was Thorne the girl I had heard of in training. A cocky girl who would make sure she won. Soon the host pulled out the boy's name he had. Lucky boy, I would save him. I'm eighteen and much more the known victor.

"Viktor -"

"I'll volunteer!" I raised my hand and hopped onto stage beside the small blue man.

He looked up to me and nodded. "Of course YOU would, you're massive!" He gushed. Everyone laughed.

"And you're blue, so I guess were both perfect for this." I stated and they laughed.

"Of course, Your name?" He asked raising his black eyebrow.

"Rush Tilvis, but everyone calls me Chef." I smiled to him.

"Well then district two say hello to your tributes for the 28th hunger games!" He roared with the crowd.

I shook hands with Claudia Thorne knowing she was trouble.

**A/N: What do you think? ;) reviews are always welcome! More reapings to come!**


End file.
